As oil and other petroleum resources are depleted and become scarcer around the world, the cost of conventional petroleum-based automotive fuels such as gasoline and diesel will continue to rise. With the rise of conventional automotive fuel costs and the desire to limit, reduce, or eliminate air pollution from automobiles and emissions of so-called “greenhouse gases,” the development and sales of electric, hybrid, and other alternative fuel-based vehicles such as liquid natural gas, bio-fuel, hydrogen cars and trucks have increased as well. The term “hybrid” vehicle is commonly used to refer to a hybrid electric-petroleum powered vehicle, with an electric motor powered by electric batteries and an internal combustion engine powered by gasoline, diesel, bio-fuel, or a variety of other fuels. However, the number and percentage of electric, hybrid, and other alternative fuel-powered cars on the road are still small compared to conventional gasoline and diesel-powered vehicles. The cost to develop and manufacture electric, hybrid, or alternative fuel-powered vehicles are typically higher than for comparable conventional gasoline or diesel power vehicles. As a result, these higher costs have contributed to inhibiting sales of electric, hybrid, and other alternative fuel-powered vehicles.
In virtually every city or metropolitan area, traffic congestion on the roads and highways is a fact of life. When drivers, passengers, and their vehicles are caught in traffic congestion, this usually creates significant tension and frustration on the part of millions of drivers and passengers every day. The anxiety of traffic congestion is heightened and feels more emphatically inescapable during rush hours, not to mention road construction or an unanticipated road-clogging accident. Such feelings of tension, anxiety, and stress while ensnared in slow-moving traffic are exacerbated even further with the realization that money used for expensive conventional gasoline or diesel is literally being burned up and completely wasted, day after day, sitting at a standstill or in slow-moving traffic.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system and method for signaling, marketing, and advertising alternative fuel-based vehicles for others to readily identify the uses and economic benefits of operating an alternative fuel-based vehicle.